


A Very Scary Rom Com

by stardustginger



Series: Peter Parker Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: A simple movie night becomes overrun with mutual pining.Prompt: "I'm holding your hand because the movies scary, alright. Its a... very scary... rom com."





	A Very Scary Rom Com

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: just an excessive amount of fluff and Love, Simon references

Knock! Knock! Knock! Your knuckles rap gently against the apartment door in front of you before you take a step back to wait for Peter. Movie nights like this were becoming pretty common for the two of you. You both had a similar taste and neither of you minded the others commentary the way some people might. It was still a little weird for you though. You and Peter had hardly ever spoken before about two months ago, when you had run into each other at a resale shop and had gotten to talking. But you’d had a small crush on the sweet, brown eyed boy since long before that. It had always been from afar though, so you could keep it mostly under control. Well, until now, of course.  
Your feelings had managed to grow tenfold in the time that you and Peter had been friends. The more time you spent around him, the harder your heart would beat and the more your palms would sweat. You had always known that he was a sweet boy. He always holds the door for people coming in and out of the school and you had seen how he had a smile for everyone walking by in the hallway. But now that you’ve started spending time with him, you’ve realized that that’s not even the half of it. You don’t think you’ve ever met someone with as big of a heart as his. In the time you two had spent together you had learned just how much he cares for everyone around him. You’d gotten to see just how polite and helpful he is first hand. And if all of this wasn’t enough for you to fall completely head over heels for him, his dorky sense of humor and wicked intellect would have definitely pushed you over the edge. Of course, the time you’d accidently walked in on him changing shirts definitely didn’t hurt. As if he didn’t already seem perfect enough, he just had to have the body to match his wonderful personality.   
Your hands have gotten sweaty while standing here waiting for him and you’re in the middle of wiping them off on your jeans when the door opens to Peter’s grinning face. You hope that he can’t tell how nervous you are about spending more time alone with him. No matter how much time you spent with him this initial jittery feeling just won’t seem to go away. It always fades pretty quick though. He just has a way of making you feel comfortable with him. At home with him, almost.   
He swings the door open wide as he motions for you to come in. He’s dressed comfortably in a pair of ratty, old sweats and a Star Wars t-shirt and you can’t believe how cute he looks. This boy truly is going to be the death of you. “I though we could finally watch that Love whoever movie you’ve been talking about, so I borrowed it from the library. Is that ok?” Peter asks while leading you towards the couch, which he’s already covered with many blankets and pillows for the both of you. A small smile grows across your face when he asks you this. You’d only mentioned Love, Simon a few times to him before and you can’t help but feel giddy over him remembering.  
“Yeah! That’s perfect. I think you’ll like it a lot. You’ll just love Simon. He’s such a sweetheart.” Peter’s eyes drift quickly away from you after you mention Simon and while you find it a little odd, you’re not able to over think it too much before Peter changes the subject.  
“Cool. Well, I grabbed some snacks from the store. Can you get the movie up while I grab them?”   
“Sure.” You grab the movie off of the coffee table and put in into the DVD player before heading back to the couch. You make yourself comfortable under one of the large blankets as the previews play. Peter walks back into the room just as you’re turning on the closed captioning. He follows your lead and snuggles up under another blanket and hands you a bag of your favorite chips. His memory for small details like this had always amazed you. In the months you’ve been friends he hadn’t once forgotten any of your favorite things, be it food or music or books.   
“Thanks, Pete.” You murmur as you rip the bag open and throw a handful in your mouth. He nods lazily in response while ripping into his own snacks, eyes focusing on the TV as Simon Spier’s monologue starts. You get through the first act of the movie with only minor commentary from both of you. Peter tells you that Jennifer Garner is one of his favorite actresses and you in return point out the Hamilton and Harry Potter references in Simon’s room. You can tell he’s enjoying the movie though, as he’s now paying far more attention to the tv screen than to the snacks thrown randomly around the two of you.   
“I’ve never played any sort of pong before.” He says, reaching a hand into a bag of sour gummy worms as Bram takes off Simon’s fake glasses on screen.  
“I have once, but only with coffee.” You reply. You find yourself growing cold as the scene continues and you burrow farther into your blanket, before eventually pulling some of Peter’s blanket onto you as well. He leans forward and grabs another spare blanket and lazily stretches it out over both of you.   
Neither of you say anything more for a few minutes, until Simon and Leah are sitting in his bedroom talking about love and you start to notice Peter’s sudden odd behavior. You’d expected him to comment on Leah’s obvious crush, but instead he remains quiet, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as he’s now staring more at the coffee table than the actual tv. “Is everything ok, Peter?”  
He seems almost startled by your question, as if he had forgotten you were there at all. He turns towards you quickly with wide eyes and just stares for a moment, peering into your eyes intensely, like he’s looking for something. You quirk your eyebrows up at him, still waiting for an answer.   
“Oh! Um, yeah. I just got distracted there for a minute. Sorry.” His eyes refuse to meet yours again, now that he’s dropped his searching stare to the blanket in his lap.   
“T-That’s ok.” You’re still concerned about him, but decide to just drop it, allowing an awkward silence to fall over the room as the movie continues to run forgotten in the background. It just stays like that for a bit, tense and uncertain. You’re not sure if you should say something. Your mouth opens and closes for a moment as you sit helplessly, unable to make up your mind.   
Peter makes it up for you though, letting out a long, loud sigh. You expect him to say something, but feel movement next to you instead. His arm brushes against yours as you feel his hand slip into yours, barely even really holding it. His grip is just tight enough for you to know that he’s there without being forceful. It’s perfect, really.  
“Pete?” You ask hesitantly, hoping that he won’t let go.  
“I’m holding your hand because the movies scary, alright? It’s a…terrifying…rom com.” He finally looks at you again now, eyes fearful as he waits for you to reply.   
“Oh,” You pause, turning your head to look at the screen questioningly. It dawns on you suddenly how obvious of an excuse this is. He wants to hold your hand. He wants to hold your hand! A smile spreads across cheeks as your turn back to face Peter, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is, huh?”  
His sweet, goofy grin at your response makes you feel warm inside, like you’re glowing. You each just continue to smile at each other for a few more moments before eventually turning back to the movie as it nears its conclusion, hands still clasped together.  
While you love the feeling of his hand in yours, you quickly decide you want more and move to scoot closer to him. Without dropping his hand, you lean your head on his shoulder. You can feel his head move above you and shift just enough to look up at Peter. It’s his turn to look questioningly at you.   
“The movies just really scary, you know?” He laughs a bit at your playful grin before placing a soft kiss on your forehead.   
“Yep. Very scary.”


End file.
